<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owari-magica: Witch battle Miriam de Telephonia by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106743">Owari-magica: Witch battle Miriam de Telephonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle, Multi, Other, Roleplay, Roleplay Log, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawn went missing after the pride party. Midge was her best friend from years ago that wished for her to never leave. Now the fragments of Midge that created Miriam de Telephonia wish to stay by her little ones side for all eternity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez, Fawn Belliveau/Aeron Geraldson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owari-magica: Witch battle Miriam de Telephonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count | Points<br/>Snubby (Chance): 1331 words | 1315 points<br/>Bun (Percy and Fawn): 1672 words | 1635 points<br/>Prince (Sierra): 1123 words | 1110 points<br/>Bettle (Aeron): 1537 words | 1520 points</p><p>EXP: 6<br/>Purification: 30%<br/>Item: Wish rope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Order: Chance, Percy, Fawn, Sierra, Aeron, Belladona, Miriam de Telephonia (witch)<br/>
<br/>
To hit witch and familiars it was 12 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   <br/>
<br/>
Belladona looked at her soul gem. She had parted ways from Percy and Sierra that morning to find a witch. Looking up she saw the entrance to the labyrinth, she was just at the south edge of downtown. She pulled out her phone and sent a message in the group chat that Percy finally forced her to join. She had only been reluctant when Vondila was alive but only accepted after Percy had done it for her. Honestly she had just forgotten. Stuffing her phone away she stood there and waited for anyone else to show up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance had been following her own soul gem when her phone suddenly pinged. She'd been learning more about tracking witches, rather than just stumbling upon them. She was surprised that the text was about the witch she was tracking herself. So she was on the right track after all! She hurried down the road, turning the corner to find Belladona. She'd been close! Learning that made her feel a bit better. Maybe she was getting the hang of all of this. It'd been long enough, surely she had to be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy headed the direction that Bebe had sent him, taking the last few bites of his ice cream cone. Since the party, he'd been... mellow. And this morning he'd had Flow half-curled around his shoulders to keep him company, looking for a witch but not too actively. He always knew when they'd be just around the corner. Still, he shows up to see Bella, and wraps an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead. "Hello ladies." He flashes a smile. "How are you doing Chance? Haven't talked much."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron came up on the group waiting outside a labyrinth while debating if they should just go home for at least as long as it'd take to get a shower and charge their phone some. The sight makes their stomach turn, but they don't want to think about it. Fawn is missing... Glenn had texted them about it maybe 4 hours after that stupid party, and now they find a witch that's just popped up? This can't be good. Aeron shakes their head and stands next to Chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has this been here?" They can't help but ask...</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” She admit, slipping her soul gem back onto her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been following it for at least ten minutes but... I just got here only now.” She continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely it had to have been here for longer or she would’ve never picked up its trail.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced at Aeron. They... really didn't look good. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked, transforming as he stepped closer to them. They seriously didn't look good. It did, suddenly, dawn on him what they looked like. When Percy would stay away from home for a week, and barely sleep. When he'd be so out of it and so tired and... utterly incapable of seeing past the end of his own nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bound to be interesting. Atleast they were a medic, and didn't have to stay in the middle of the fight. Atleast Percy could protect them, right?</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra jogged towards the group. To be honest, a witch was not in her plans for today. She'd been going to get groceries when she spotted the group. Not wanting to willingly let Belladona &amp; Percy fight without her, she hurried towards them, transforming as she went. "Hey!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron gave Percy a long, searching look. They swish their Nonbinary skirt around, and sidestep his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn didn't get home after the beach party." They might not know a lot of things, but they know witches take captives. It's the reason Buck didn't let them hang around him when he was searching for the things. Fawn might hate them, but they weren't going to let that stop them from at least making sure she got home safely. If she wanted nothing to do with them after that... well. That would be fine.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smiled at Percy and kissed his cheek before he pulled away. She transformed and swished her skirt a bit. She didn't like the look of Aeron and hearing that Fawn was missing didn't sit well with her. She was pulled out of thought by Sierra. "Hey sweetcakes." She greeted her girlfriend. She hugged Sierra and pressed a light kiss on her forehead like Percy had done to her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance gave them all a worried look, quickly transforming with a wave of her hand and a flash of light. Another potential captive...? Why did witches have to prey on people? At least it made her feel better about fighting them. She was saving people...</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy patted their shoulder. "So, the serious part comes in. We're gonna save her. No questions about it, just, we will." He didn't let himself think about losses they'd seen. "We've got this."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra used the extra height her shoes gave her in her transformation to easily give Belladona a kiss on the cheek smiling sweetly. She turned to greet Percy as well only to see him talking to what's their name. Nope. Not touching that. Greeting Percy can wait. Instead, she stole a glance at Percy's soul gem. It looked ok, at least for now. She'd need to check after the battle too to be safe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron had been so focused they hadn't even noticed that pipsqueak pop up. They transform, hating the way their half-relaxed hair poofs up in a tangled cloud as they do. God, this was not a smart decision, was it? Staying out for three days? At least they don't need to worry about attacking, they can just focus on keeping the others' health up. They might even heal shortstuff if she manages to be civil. Or at least they'll tell Belladona to.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona hummed at Sierra's kiss. She pulled away and looked at the entrance. They needed to save someone. That was always a pain. Cause then they had to kill all the familiars and the witch. She pulled out her scalpel with a twist and used it to lean on so she could rest her nubbed of a leg for a moment. "We kill familiars then witch then." She confirmed with the others.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Chance nodded, her hands balling into fists as she took a breath to ready herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s... head in then.” She decided, striding forward into the labyrinth. This was the first time she was mr following someone into one and it was a bit frighting. Exciting... but equally as scary.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy cracked his knuckles. "Aeron, trust us with this, okay? You and Chance stick to healing and support, Bebe and I can be some big guns, and Si's the backup." He nodded. "This is gonna work. We got this." With that, he followed Chance. Who knew, grieving restored his confidence?</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to shoot those stupid familiars in the face," Sierra proclaimed, pulling out her gun with all of her usual flourish. After that, she glanced back at Belladona with a smile before following into the labyrinth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron rolled their eyes, and summoned their needles as they step into the labyrinth. They can hang back with Chance, she's nice enough. And... they did multiclass as a Support, they think, so... maybe she'll be good to talk to about their new moves, as they discover them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then their eyes focus on the labyrinth ahead of them, and their blood runs cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn...?" They whisper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulled her scalpel out of the ground. "You shoot I'll slash." She rests her weapon on her shoulder. She walks into the labyrinth after Sierra. She looked around and noticed the large heart with a cage. "Fuck." She felt her chest tighten at the sight. Luis had been held in a cage. Was Fawn in there? </span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam Ala Telephonia looked at the magi that had walked in. Were they here to take her precious one away? She wouldn't let that happen. She screamed in a loud ringing noise to inform her familiars of the intruders. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP, Percy 60HP, Sierra 60HP, Aeron 60HP, Belladona 80HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 10 Cups at 45HP, 10 Saucers at 45 HP</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance took a quick survey of the labyrinth, noting where the hostages were. She flinched at the noise, raising her hands up to cover her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted you at the witch as she regained her posture, using one of her raised hands to summon a shield. It had always served her in the past and she wasn’t about to stop now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy summoned his shotgun to shoot at the witch, but it backfired and scratched his cheek. He yelped, face flushing. "Ow! Ana, fuck!" He cursed, remembering every time she'd gotten shot in the foot. He shakes his head. "Okay, sorry about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(d1. 5dmg to self)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra looked over to Percy. "My dear amateur attorney, this is how you shoot a gun!" She joked aiming her gun and hitting a familiar dead on even if it didn't seem too effected, shaking the hit off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20; 2x2= 4dmg to one of the cups)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>The big bird thing on top of Fawn's cage needs to go down. That's... that's all Aeron knows, right now. Nobody's really hurt, yet, so Aeron points their wand at the telephone-bird and shoots off a sleep spell. (d12 +3 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked around for a moment before attacking one of the Saucers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 24dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam went to open her wings when she got hit by a blast of magic putting her to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cups ran around not attacking the magi but almost seemed panicked by the witches attractivity. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The saucers on the hand did attack the magi. One attacked Sierra, 2 attacked Chance, and the one that Belladona attacked tried fight back. Well the last one missed and hurt its self trying to attack Aeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to hit Sierra, 3dmg. 4 and 16 to hit Chance, 2DMG. 12 to hit Belladona. Nat 1 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 23 shield, Percy 55HP, Sierra 57HP, Aeron 60HP, Belladona 80HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 9 Cups at 45HP and 1 at 41, 8 Saucers at 45 HP 1 at 44 and 1 at 24</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy pulled his hood up and turned invisible to get closer to the midst of the saucers and cups, waiting until he was in the right spot to go to town killing cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(stealth, can't be hit for 1 turn)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra got knocked off balance by a saucer. She fired off a shot at it hoping stop it to little success. Stupid familiars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 miss)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron takes a moment to breathe, and summons a length of string between their needles to bind the Saucer that had come at them, even if it hadn't actually managed to hit Aeron at all. They decide they'll check on everyone's health next round. They glance at Chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a direct attack? I don't, anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(d19 +3 to bind Saucer for 2 turns)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona attacked the same familiar she was fighting. She over heard Aeron. "You can use your weapons for a direct attack. Just hit them for throw them." She added in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13 to hit, 9dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam continued to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cups finally getting it together all attacked the visible magi that they were able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 2dmg Bella and Percy aren't hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Saucers on the other hand held back and waited.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 19 shield, Percy 55HP, Sierra 52HP, Aeron 56HP, Belladona 80HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP asleep for one round, 9 Cups at 45HP and 1 at 41, 8 Saucers at 45 HP 1 at 44 bound for 2 rounds and 1 at 24</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"I... I do." Chance nodded, taking aim at the Cups. She focused for a moment before rushing forward to smack one of them with her key. A direct hit...! She was getting better at this after all! She really aught to look at all her growth after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(19 to hit, 4 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy pulled his hood down and became visible, but didn't anticipate missing as he tried to shoot his shotgun again. It misses, again, and he groans. "Jesus..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3+6 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra fired at the saucer that had attacked her again, grazing it. Still that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 hit, 1dmg &amp; stun 2 rounds to the saucer near sierra)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron takes stock of everyone, and decides Percy looks like he needs a boost, so they point their free wand at him to send a bolt of healing towards the male magi. They take note of how many hits Pipsqueak's taken, but don't alert Belladona just yet. (10 health to Percy)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona drops her scalpel and pulls out one of her needles filled with a black liquid and throws it at a healthy looking cup familiar to poison it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(non-nat 20, 7dmg poisoned for 4 rounds at 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam wakes up and a round ringing shoots throught the labrynth from the witch. She flaps her wings and attacks all the magi with one blast of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(18 to hit. 6dmg to all magi)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two cups go to attack. One is able to attack Sierra well the other tries to attack Belladona but misses and hurts itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 to hit 2dmg to Sierra. nat 1 6dmg to self)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>All eight Saucers that can move attack. One is able to hit Sierra. One is able to his Chance well another fails. One hits Percy. One tries to his Aeron but misses. Three try and attack Belladona but only one can hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sierra 12 to hit 3dmg. Chance 4 and 15  to hit 2 dmg. Aeron 3 to hit, Percy 15 to hit 3dmg. Belladona 14 12 and 2 to hit, 1 dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 11 shield, Percy 51HP, Sierra 39HP, Aeron 50HP, Belladona 73HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 7 Cups at 45HP 1 at 38 poisoned for 4 rounds 1 at 41 and 1 at 41, 7 Saucers at 45 HP 1 at 43 and stunned for 2 rounds 1 at 44 bound for 1 rounds and 1 at 24</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance quickly shot another attack at one of the cups, this time only managing to graze it a bit. Oh well, at least she had hit it. There were so many they were getting hard to keep track of...!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(18 to hit, 1 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy shot off a few rounds into the witch, finally feeling more confident in his shotgun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10+6 to hit, 3 hits 2dmg each)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>The sounds of yelling and fighting startled the hostage. She sat up, looking around, but unable to see behind her blindfold. "Hello? Is- someone out there? Get me out of here!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra fired at the saucer only for her gun to stall. Getting mad, she threw her gun at the stunned saucer. She accidently lost her grip on the throw, so it loses it momentum, but still manages to hit the saucer. "Fucking shitty plates!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 miss yeet -&gt; 17 hit, 1dmg to the saucer)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Let me know if you need healing or anything, Chance. Or if you notice someone looking hurt that I don't." Aeron takes this opportunity to heal themself, flicking their wand at their own chest. (7 health to self)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Belladona! You might want to heal your girlfriend soon!" Aeron's voice catches, as Fawn calls out. They think about assuring her, but... right now, they're not sure she'd appreciate it coming from them. They don't talk to her just yet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulls out another Scalpel and attacks the stunned Saucer. "Sierra need health?" She asks and looks over. She was a little annoyed that Aeron wouldn't just heal Sierra but what ever at least they were pointing out something she wasn't so good at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to hit. 12dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam tries to attack again but the sound of her little one speaking up distracts her. The loud ringing turns soft and almost like a coo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of the cups try and attack the magi, one after Percy, one after Aeron and two after Belladona but they all miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 to Aeron, 2 to Percy, 12 and 2 to Bella)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Well four Saucers attack. Two try and attack Aeron and Belladona but miss and explode away from them. Well one gets near Chance and explodes and does some damage. Well the last one jumps right on top of Percy and explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7 to Aeron, 4 to Belladona, nat 20 to Percy 14dmg, 18 to Chance 3)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 11 shield, Percy 51HP, Sierra 39HP, Aeron 57HP, Belladona 73HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 7 Cups at 45HP 1 at 35 poisoned for 3 rounds 1 at 40 and 1 at 41, 3 Saucers at 45 HP 1 at 29 and stunned for 1 rounds 1 at 44 and 1 at 24 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Will do. Thank you!" Chance called over at that. She took a swipe at one of the Cups, hoping it was one of the weaker ones and did manage to hit it. Was she finally using her luck powers to her advantage or was she just getting more skilled? She wasn't sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 2 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy winced as his gun misfired again. This was ridiculous! He groaned and threw his gun at a saucer. "Did anyone else hear that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2+7 to hit) (6+7 to hit, 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra summoned another gun and fired it only to miss again. "What I need is to be able to hit these fucking things!" She threw her gun to the ground in a fit of frustration.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron sends another bolt of healing Percy's way, twirling their now free wand around their knuckles idly. The Saucer they'd bound is now free to attack, but... they'll think about that when it bites them. Like that rabbit thing that freaked them out. (7 health the Percy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let out a gust of air through their teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn? Is that you? We're here to get you out of there!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pressed a quick kiss on Sierra's cheek. "You got this." She murmured in encouragement and Sierra was surrounded in red armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(74 to Sierra)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam continued to coo at her little one trying to keep her calm till she could get rid of these magi. She put up a barrier to protect herself as she went down and stood in front of that cage door. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of that cups tried to attack but only one was able to hit Aeron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to Aeron 2dmg, 2 to Sierra, 5 to Chance, 7 to Percy)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four saucers attacked Percy only one was able to land a hit though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 12 11 and nat 20 to Percy 6dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 11 shield, Percy 52HP, Sierra 39HP + 74 armor, Aeron 55HP, Belladona 73HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 7 Cups at 45HP 1 at 30 poisoned for 2 rounds 1 at 40 and 1 at 41, 2 Saucers at 45 HP 1 AT 42 1 at 29 and stunned for 1 rounds 1 at 44 and 1 at 24 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance noticed the witch was busy with... something, but left the other magicals to focus on it. She had a job and it was to get rid of the familiars. She swung at another cups, hitting it harder than she had last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to hit, 4 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy was taken a bit off balance by the attack, groaning with annoyance. Sure, standing in the middle of a china cabinet worked out for bulls, but he wasn't a bull. He turns and snaps at the saucer that hit him, chomping down a slice of porcelain. It tasted like old grandma mints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16+7 to hit, 4dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra blushes and smiles softly, summoning her bubble staff. She swings at a familiar, but its clear by her warm cheeks and wide miss that her mind was elsewhere. How dare Belladona be so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 miss)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron attacks a saucer, stumbling as they run towards it. They feel like absolute crap, even with the healing they've done to help themself. God, not going home had been their worst decision, at least they don't need to aim to hit this stupid familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(d18 to hit, 3dmg to a Saucer at full health)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulls out another needle full of poison and throws it at one of the healthy looking cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(21 to hit 5dmg. 2 poison for 4 rounds)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam hears the magi and turns and flaps her wings to attack. She lets out an ear piercing ringing noise after her attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 5dmg to all magi)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four cups attack. Three went after Aeron and all were able to hit. Well the other two went after Percy and Belladona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 13 17 to Aeron 9dmg, 8 to Bella, 10 to Percy)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of Saucers annoyed at Sierra and Belladona for some reason attacked the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(19 to hit each, 3 dmg each)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 60HP + 6 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 66 armor, Aeron 41HP, Belladona 65HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 5 Cups at 45HP 1 at 27 poisoned for 1 rounds 1 at 40 poisoned for 4 rounds 1 at 40 1 at 41 and 1 at 41, 1 Saucers at 43 HP 1 at 41 1 AT 42 1 at 29 1 at 44 and 1 at 24 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>There were too many of these cups! Chance flinched at the ear piercing screech, shaking her head to try and concentrate. She swung another attack at a nearby cup, smashing her key into it in anger. Why couldn't they just die already? She'd never been this frustrated with so many familiar before. Had she even fought so many before...? She couldn't remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13 to hit, 4 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>
  <span>Percy shoots his gun, only for it to misfire and explode in his face. He yelps in pain, dropping the gun in hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 1, 6dmg to self)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn screams in surprise, putting her face in her hands and curling away.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra huffs and focuses on what's in front of her. She swings at the saucer that just attacked Belladona. The bubble was far larger than the ones from her gun, instead of just popping on impact it bowled the saucer to the ground and seemed to absorb the enemy into it. Huh, that was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(21 hit. 2dmg + 2 round stun to the saucer that hit Bella)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron groans, and stands up a little straighter so send a wave of healing Percy's way. If they absolutely have to, they might heal Pipsqueak. But only if that armor she's been givin gives out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 health to Percy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn? Starshine? Can you hear us?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona covered her ears for a moment as the scream rang through the space. She tried to attack one of the familiars but missed. She threw her scalpel at the familiar that Sierra just stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to hit, 25 to hit 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam heard her little ones name and screamed out and attacked the magi again. How dare they know her little one. They want to take her away don't that? That will hurt her! She wont let that happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to hit 7dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 59HP, Percy 44HP, Sierra 39HP + 59 armor, Aeron 34HP, Belladona 58HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 5 Cups at 45HP 1 at 24 1 at 38 poisoned for 3 rounds 1 at 36 1 at 41 and 1 at 41, 1 Saucers at 43 HP 1 at 41 1 AT 37 stunned for 2 rounds 1 at 29 1 at 44 and 1 at 24 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance swung again at the cups, smashing her key into one of the weak ones. Maybe this time she'd finally smash one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16 to hit, 4 damage, defense of enemy cut in half for attack only)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy summoned his mace and used both hands to slam the gobstopper into a cup, grinning to himself. "That's more like it!" He rubbed sweat from his face, then noticed how Aeron seemed to be more hurt. "Aeron- here!" He sent his armor over to his neighbor. "Stay strong! You've got this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20, 4 8x2dmg) (73 to Aeron)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn covered her own ears and screamed again as the witch got loud again. 'The witch'. She knew who it was, she was just terrified, and shivering in her dress. She wanted out of here, now!</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra swung again, this time the bubble actually exploding on impact. Its a flashy explosion, but doesn't look like it actually did much damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 20, 5, 2x2= 4dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron groaned again, and healed themself once again. God, the world felt like it was shaking. It sure is a good thing Belladona is also here, or they'd be worried about someone dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(7 health ot self)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Percy..." Ugh, their head hurt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona tried to attack the same familiar but missed. She took her scalpel and threw it at the weakest looking cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 to hit, 25 to hit 6dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam screamed again and attacked the magi with another blast of magic. They wont ever take her little one from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 to hit 6dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine of the cups in panic run around and explode when they think they're near a magi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 17 3 9 to Aeron 17dmg, 16 13 to Chance 8dmg, 5 6 to Sierra, 5 to Bella)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP, Percy 38HP, Sierra 39HP + 53 armor, Aeron 34HP + 50 Armor, Belladona 52HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 134HP, 1 Cup  at 20 and 9 dead, 1 Saucers at 43 HP 1 at 41 1 AT 37 stunned for 1 rounds 1 at 29 1 at 44 and 1 at 24 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance stumbled back at the hit, nearly losing her footing. She realized she wouldn't be able to keep attacking like this, instead summoning another shield to protect her. Hopefully this one would last longer than the last one... Was this witch harder than the others she had fought...? Maybe...</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy hit another saucer, the mace skimming across its surface but not doing much. "Okay everyone, keep it together, we got this! Aeron, can you heal me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16+7 to hit, 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra swung at a familiar only for it to be barely out of her reach. Her brilliant solution was to throw the entire staff at it. It worked, just not very effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 miss unnatural 20 hit, 2dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron sends a wave of healing to Percy. It feels, at the moment, like they can handle a round of attacks now that they've healed themself a little. (9 health to Percy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anybody feeling faint?? I can try to heal you some if you need it!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulled out another scalpel and looked at the witch. Fuck the familiars were getting down but the witch wasn't touched yet beyond a few hit. "I'm going to work on the witch!" She called out and ran at the witch and got several weak attacks on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(21 to hit, 2dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Maraim tried to attack again but was thrown off by the magi that attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of the saucers attacked Aeron well one attacked Chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 6 13 12 to Aeron 9dmg, 17 to Chance 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last cup tried to attack Belladona but missed as the magi ran at the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 22 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 53 armor, Aeron 34HP + 41 Armor, Belladona 52HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 132HP, 1 Cup  at 20 and 9 dead, 1 Saucers at 43 HP 1 at 41 1 AT 37 1 at 29 1 at 42 and 1 at 23 and 3 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>The shield had worked! Awesome!! Seeing only one cup left, Chance shot forward and smashed her key into it. Looks like they were finally working down these familiars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 3 damage, you know what happens to their defense by now)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy blew out a breath. This was along day, and he was looking forwards to relaxing afterwards. Von used to offer they all use the hotsprings.. maybe he'd suggest a swim? He swings, but misses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3+7 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra swung her bubble staff only for the bubble to float back at her and pop in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 1, 4dmg to self)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron noticed the witch screaming again, and decides to put her to sleep again. Maybe once that's done, they can focus more on healing. (d16 +3 to hit) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me know if you need me!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona tried to attacked the witch but she missed and cut her good leg just above the sock. "Mother fucker!" She screamed out in shock. At first she worried it went to deep but it was nothing more then a nick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 1 5dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam tried to attack again but was put to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last cup tried to attack Percy but missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four of the saucers were spooked by the scream and ran at Aeron, Chance and one at Belladona and exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 16 to Chance 12dmg, 14 to Aeron 1dmg, 3 to bella)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 10 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 48 armor, Aeron 34HP + 41 Armor, Belladona 47HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 132HP asleep, 1 Cup  at 17 and 9 dead, 1 Saucer 29 1 at 42 and 8 are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance hid behind her shield, thankful she had thought to put another one up. A hit like that might’ve hurt her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw her opening for an attack she rushed towards the cup again, thrusting her key forward like a sword. It made contact and she couldn’t help but let out a little cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit, 4 damage, defense of enemy halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy got his whip around the least damaged saucer and tightened it until it shattered, grinning. "Yes! We've got this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Double nat 20)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn fell over inside the cage, but fumbled to sit back up. "Wait- who is that? Get me out of here!" She grabs the bars to her cage and shakes them. "Let me out!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra shot at a familiar and stunned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Unnatural 20, 5dmg + 2 round stun)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron takes stock of everyone, and decides on the fly to heal Percy. Next round... they'll heal Belladona. (10 health to Percy)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're working on it, Starshine!" Aeron calls, stumbling towards the witch and the cage, hoping Fawn might hear them better if they get closer. Being closer to the witch won't affect them much, they think. The armor's holding fine, and it's not like they need to worry about anything else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Fawn!" Belladona called out as she saw the girl at the bars. "We'll get you  out." She punctuated with stabing the witch with a needle filled with poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14 to hit 8dmg. poisoned 4dmg for 4 rounds)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam continued to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last saucer attacked Aeron. The one that attacked Aeron landed right on top of them and exploded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 20 to Aeron 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last cup attacked Chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(9 to Chance, 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 10 shield, Percy 57HP, Sierra 39HP + 48 armor, Aeron 34HP + 41 Armor, Belladona 47HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 132HP asleep, 1 Cup  at 7 and 9 dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy ran towards the witch, using his whip to slash at her. "Hey! We're here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(16+6 to hit, 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn whimpered and covered her ears with her hands. She couldn't get the blindfold off, and had resorted to fumbling with whatever she could reach, sniffling. The words from the girl didn't really help. This wasn't fair. Her heart was whole, but at what damn cost? Why would Midge have ever done this to her?</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra swung at one of the cups to no success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5 miss)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron twirled their wand around their fingers, and sends a bolt of healing to Belladona. (9 health to Bella)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron grit their teeth, as Fawn made noises of distress. This... this wasn't right. They needed to help her, if nobody looked too faint next round they were definitely attacking this stupid bird.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked at Pecry and nodded. She took out a new scalpel and dug it into the witch. She then looked over at Fawn and the witch. "Shit. Percy I think its Midge." She said quietly hoping not to be heard by Fawn. The telephone and the fact Fawn was there and was physically fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit. 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam woke up with a screech and tried to attack but was unable to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 10 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 48 armor, Aeron 34HP + 41 Armor, Belladona 56HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 124HP poisoned for 3 rounds, 1 Cup  at 12 and 9 dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance rushed forward to attack the last cup but tripped, falling over herself and dropping her key. Oh, well. Looks like her bad luck wasn't entirely gone... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 1, 1 damage to self)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy grit his teeth and slashed the witch with his whip. "Shit-" his eyes widened. The cause of the fight... "we need to get her out. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(14+7 to hit, 7dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Another swing, another miss. Sierra swore. This last one was slippery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6miss)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron stumbled past Belladona, ignoring whatever she and the others were saying. After a certain point, Aeron's ears had stopped working. They should probably be more worried about it, except they really couldn't be assed to care so long as they didn't keel over before this stupid bird is dead. As soon as Fawn is safe, that's when Aeron can collapse. (d17 to hit, 5dmg to Miriam)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded. "I don't think we need all of us focusing on the last familiar. We need more here with the witch." She explained and stabbed her scalpel into the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit 3dmg)</span>
</p><p>   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mariam rung out and sent out a wave of magic hitting only Sierra and Aeron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(8 to hit 10dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 10 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 38 armor, Aeron 34HP + 31 Armor, Belladona 56HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 109HP poisoned for 3 rounds, 1 Cup  at 7 and 9 dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"I'll focus the familiar! The heavy hitters should help with the witch." Chance greed as she rushed the cup, slamming her key into it. It looked like it was on its last legs. Er... metaphorical legs... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 2 damage, cup's defense halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy felt the whip getting weaker in his hands as he slashed at the witch again, then tossed it to the side. No time for that, he summoned his gauntlets and nodded. "Thanks Chance! Sierra, focus on the witch! Aeron, heal yourself now! That's an order, hon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10+7 to hit, 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra nodded, swinging another bubble at the witch. A dead on hit that exploded at the perfect moment was what she got. "Ha! Eat that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Nat 20, 17, 4×3= 12dmg to the witch)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron stumbles, and misses their next hit, so they throw their wand directly into the gigantic bird's stupid face. (d3 to hit, Nat20 at 2 *2 for 4dmg to Miram)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They snarl when the wand barely seems to scratch it, but... they'll take any kind of hit at this point, considering how much their exhaustion is catching up to them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smiled at the attack from Sierra. "Good job sweetcakes!" She called out before lashing out at the witch several times. Aeron wasn't healing themselves but the green magic armor that protected him seemed to be holding up for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit, 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam cried out. They're going to take her little one! They're going to take her little one! They're going to take her little one! They're going to take her little one! Was screaming through her broken mind. She lashed out with magic but it only hit some of the magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11 to hit Chance Sierra and Aeron 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The last cup tried to attack Chance but missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3 to Chance)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 10 shield, Percy 47HP, Sierra 39HP + 38 armor, Aeron 34HP + 31 Armor, Belladona 56HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 85HP poisoned for 3 rounds, 1 Cup  at 7 and 9 dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Almost there..." Chance repeated softly a few times to herself as she raced after the last cup that had attacked her, this time slamming her key into it like a baseball bat. It sent it flying but still didn't seem to be good enough. Well, she was a supporter and not an attacker after all...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(19 to hit, 3 damage, cup's defense halves for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy missed a punch, the gauntlet skimming the witch. He looked to Bella sharply when Aeron ignored him. Or.. they might not even be able to hear him. "Bebe! Heal them!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6+7 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna go. Let's go!" Sierra swung again at the witch. Not as great as last time, but definitely looked like it hurt. Wait. Do witches feel pain the same as they did as magi? They take a lot more hits than most magi can. It had to be different right? How did it feel? Hmmm, would Sierra ever find out? Not important right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(11+4= 15 hit, 8dmg to witch)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron snarled under their breath, stabbing the witch with their needle wand again (d13 to hit, 3dmg to Miriam)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, c'mon, I can finish this..." They growl under their breath, trying to power through the way their body is shaking and betraying them. Exhaustion has never hurt them this badly before. But then again, they've never tried to fight while barely functioning either.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona attacked the witch a quick few times before she registered what Percy said. "Okay then I will be down to one heal." She pulled out a red filled needle and got ready to stab Aeron with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 16 dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam just wanted these pests gone. They will hurt her little one. She sent out a wave of magic. No one will touch her little one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to all magi, 6dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cup tired to fight back but was loosing steam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10 to Chance)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 4 shield, Percy 41HP, Sierra 39HP + 32 armor, Aeron 34HP + 25 Armor, Belladona 50HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 74HP, 1 Cup  at 2 and 9 dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance was ending this-- now. She stepped up to the cup, holding her key like a baseball bat again. She smashed it into the cup for a home run, letting out a roar as her key made contact with the familiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 20, 18 damage, cups defense halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy grimaced as he punched the witch three times, gauntlets sinking into the soft feathers. "We're not gonna hurt her! You're hurting her!" He snapped up at the witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6+6 to hit, 3x2dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra whistled, seeing the familiar Chance hit go flying. That was undeniably impressive. She shook her head before glancing around at everyone and swinging another hit at the witch. This thing needed to drop dead before one them do. What's their name looked like they were about to pass out and she hadn't even seen them get hit much more than Sierra herself. "Great hit, Chance! It was fucking epic! Everyone else, let's keep it together!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(10+4=14 hit, 5dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron took another stab at the Witch, muttering more under their breath. (d15 to hit, 1dmg to Miriam)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon. Soon, soon, soon. We'll be done soon."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona stab down on Aeron shoulder. "There we go." She pulled out the needle once it was empty. "Healed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Full health to Aeron)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam looked around and saw all her familiars were dead and screamed out and put up a protective barrier around herself. She started muttering out "Little one" repeatedly with a ringing behind it. If one knew the original magi it sounded like a twisted version of her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Protected for one round)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 45HP + 4 shield, Percy 41HP, Sierra 39HP + 32 armor, Aeron 60HP + 25 Armor, Belladona 50HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 58HP, All cups are dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" Chance called over to Sierra, smiling a bit. She was proud of herself, she wouldn't deny it. But now wasn't the time to get cocky. They had a witch to finish. Didn't look like she'd be able to hit it now though. Instead she waved her wand, pointing it to the last she had been looking at, which in this case was Sierra, for a boost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(+2 to STA for 2 rounds)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded. "Hey! Everyone, we're doing good!" He shouts, punching the bird. Maybe it doesn't do any good, though. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12+7 to hit, 5dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra noticed Percy's punches seeming to not work and decides to get to higher ground instead. "Damn right we are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Leap for 2+3 = 5 to sierra's own defense)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron hisses a little, at the pain, before they feel significantly better. They make to stab the bird, but fumble and miss. So they throw the wand. And miss that too. They press their face into their hands. (d6 to hit, d9 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona sees the protection up around the witch. She made out the voice and what it was saying. "Little one? Thats weird not often a witch can talk." She comment as she waits for the protective barrier to drop.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"LEAVE!" Mariam is able to scream out before her voice was taken over by just ringing. She sent out a wave of magic at the magi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(13 to hit all but Bella, 9dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 40HP, Percy 32HP, Sierra 39HP + 23 armor +2 to Stamina for 2 rounds, Aeron 60HP + 14 Armor, Belladona 50HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 58HP, All cups are dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"We can finish this soon!" Chance called to the other, taking a wild swing at the witch. Perhaps that was a bit too reckless a swing, she just barely managed to hit it at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(6 to hit, 2 damage, witch's defense halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced between Bella and the cage as he punched the witch again. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(5+7 to hit, 3dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra flung another bubble. "Does it really matter if it talks?" Sure it was weird, but so was everything about being a magi. She just wanted to get this over with before the grocery store closed or she'd have to go tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(unnatural 20, 7dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron breathes out through their teeth, and summons their staff to whack the witch again. It doesn't do much, but they're going to keep trying. (d16 to hit, 1dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona shook her head. "No its just rare is all. Seems to only happen to strong witches." She explained before twisting her blade and stabbed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(nat 20 to hit, 11dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam cried out and tried to attack but the magic wasn't strong enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(4 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 40HP, Percy 32HP, Sierra 39HP + 23 armor +2 to Stamina for 2 rounds, Aeron 60HP + 14 Armor, Belladona 50HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 34HP, All cups are dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Strong witches, huh? That explained a lot about this fight. At least they seemed to be doing alright... She rushed the witch again, managing to get another small hit with her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 1 damage, witch's hp halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy summons his gun to shoot the witch twice. (d17 +6 to hit, 2 hits at 4 for 8dmg to Miriam)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn feels tears welling up underneath her blindfold, and part of her wishes she could ask them to stop hurting Midge, but the rest of her just wants this to be over. She has to warn Aeron about Buck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra swings a bubble that pops too early. Then she tries to throw her staff at it, but she isn't used to the weight distribution so it goes wide and barely misses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(3miss 11 miss)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron groans, takes a swing with their staff at the witch, but it whiffs right on by. They stumble, and pitch to the side, having to use the staff to catch their balance. Oh, fuck. (d10 to hit)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona tries to hit the witch but misses and gets annoyed and twisted her scalpel so she was holding it like a javelin and throws it into the witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(12 to hit, 15 to hit 2dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam screamed out in pain. Little one will be hurt. Was all that ran through her mind as she sent out a blast of magic at the magi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 32HP, Percy 24HP, Sierra 39HP + 15 armor, Aeron 60HP + 6 Armor, Belladona 42HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 23HP, All cups are dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>She was alright... she was taking hits but she was alright. She was sure if she just believed that she'd be fine. The witch was almost down. Surely they'd done enough damage by now. Chance couldn't give up. She let out a grunt as she smacked the witch with her key, starting to get tired from how long they'd been fighting. She needed a rest after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit, 4 damage, witch's defense halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy readies his fist, and lunges at Miriam to punch the bird in the feathers, and stuns her for a round. (d18 +6 to hit, 1dmg, Miriam stunned for 1 round)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"Aeron? Aeron!!" She grabs a bar, reaching out with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't, don't hurt them!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra summons a new staff and swings it. The bubble hits the witch easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(19 hit, 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron's heart squeezes, as Fawn calls out. They make a vague, halfhearted swing at the witch, before responding to Fawn. (d8 to hit)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here, Starshine. We'll get you out of there, I promise." Woah, headrush.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona dug her scalpel into the witch and pulled it out well slashing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 to hit, 8dmg)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Mariam's screams turn to sad little cries as she hurts and can't fight back. Her little one. She just wanted to protect her little one. Why did they need to take her little one from her? Why did they want to hurt her little one. They needed each other. Her little one would hurt without her. It was her fault. It always was her fault. Maybe if she hadn't done something she can't remember maybe her little one wouldn't hurt anymore. She lets out the softest. "Sorry." Still covered in the sound of ringing phones.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 32HP, Percy 24HP, Sierra 39HP + 15 armor, Aeron 60HP + 6 Armor, Belladona 42HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia 2HP Stunned for 2 rounds, All cups are dead, All Saucers are dead</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Chance stepped forward, listening to the words past the ringing. She almost felt bad. This was someone once... But a witch was a witch and she had a duty to do. She ran forward, slashing with her key, but she knew she wasn't giving it her all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(17 to hit, 1 damage, witch's defense halved for attack)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy walked up to the witch where she was cooing, running his fingers through the soft feathers for a second to comfort her. Then he summoned his shotgun and gave her a dignified last breath (d5 +7 to hit, 5dmg to Miriam)</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn's hearth shattered into a million pieces.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Health: Chance 32HP, Percy 24HP, Sierra 39HP + 15 armor, Aeron 60HP + 6 Armor, Belladona 42HP, Mariam Ala Telephonia -4 DEAD</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra sat there watching before moving from her perch to go get a better look at everything. "Well that was fun." She said dryly, still playing around with the staff as she walks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron stumbled a little, and uses their staff as a walking stick to head towards their... best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Starshine?" The cage has popped open, they just need to get Fawn out of there and out of that outfit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona sighs. "Jeez some of her must of been left." She sighs and walks over to Percy. He doesn't look great. But she's not sure. Fuck it. She pulls out a needle and pokes into Percy's arm healing him up. "And with that I'm out of heals." She pulls the needle out and drops her transformation. "Seirra you okay? Do you think you can make it home?" She looks over at her girlfriend and watches the magic armor fade away. She was beaten up but would live.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>It was finally over.... they did it. Chance dropped her key, letting it dissipate as she fell to her knees to take a break. She just needed to catch her breath... then she could head home.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked in surprise at the needle, then smiled serenely. "Thank you Chance, you did good!" He calls to the girl. And then he stays put, next to the dead witch, the shotgun heavy in his hands. He was half watching Aeron to make sure he didn't need to step in.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn stumbled to her feet, tripping on the hemline of her dress as she tried to get out of her cage. The tears wouldn't stop, now. Half of her was missing- but, then again, it'd been gone a long time. She wasnt the same person she was before Midge meddled, before the coma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blindfold starts to slip and fall and she sobs in relief, yanking at it, at the crown, at the stupid dress, at everything.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra looks to Chance giving her a thumbs up and sneaks a glance at her soul gem. Then reaches Percy and the rest of them. "I'm still thriving." She stuck her staff in the air in pride before dispersing it and leaning against Percy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron sees Fawn yanking at the dress, and realizes Fawn doesn't have anything underneath the top of it. They detransform, yanking their jacket from where it's tied around their waist to press onto Fawn's shoulders as they help her pull the offending clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey, hey, it's okay, we got you babe."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked over at Fawn and Aeron and saw that Fawn had nothing underneath her dress. She pulled off her loose shirt that was covering a crop top and walked over. "Fawn here. Put this on." She held out the shirt. They were similar in size. She looked around. "Percy find me that grief seed and don't eat it." She called back to her boyfriend. She had a feeling that Fawn will need it, it still contained part of Midge's soul. She would need something to seal it in. That meant Salem. But if she went with Fawn then she wouldn't need to deal with the other alone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy wrapped an arm around Sierra, squeezing her close. "Hey love," he kissed her forehead. He felt a tad dazed. "Help me find the gem?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn found her swimsuit's neck clasp under the dress and managed to get it hooked again, but then the shirt was over her head, and the jacket was around her shoulders. The chains dissolved, and the shoes melted into her sandals. Her bottom lip wouldn't stop wobbling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra shrugged, casting a quick glance back at the girl before following Percy. Having someone be awake the whole time was so different.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron felt their heart aches for her, and they brush a bit of her hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn? Starshine? Ready to head home?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona pulled back a bit now that Fawn had some clothes on. She wasn't good with most peoples emotions. "Fawn do you have any physical injuries?" She asked. Her or Aeron's magic couldn't heal her but she did know what todo. If it was needed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn looked down at herself. Her knees were scraped a bit but she wasn't sure. "I-I-" she pulled away from Aeron to sniffle and wipe her face. "I can't do this. Aeron, I can't- I need- a b-break, or something." She felt another wave of tears coming, but held them back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Aeron's breath came out short, and they stumbled back. A break? Was she breaking up with them? They thought they'd be okay with this. They turn, and half-stumble out of the remains of the labyrinth, breath catching in their throat as they scramble away. They need to get as far away from people as they possibly can. They won't be heading home yet, either.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona just stood there confused. Aeron just ran off. Fawn broke up with them? Shit fuck. This was so not her place. She did know one thing handing Fawn the grief seed will do no good. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Do you want to talk to somebody?" She asked. She was a fish out of water for fuck sakes but what else could she do? She would need to grab the grief seed from Percy and Sierra and hid it till later or something. God this was all sorts of weird.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy snagged the seed and, for a second, looked at it through the light. Inky black, just like Vanessa's. He understood Bebe's comment, but he wouldn't eat this one. It wasn't his, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not- not that Vanessa was his. He... needed to work through those thoughts. He stumbled closer to Bella and handed it to her, swallowing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn swayed in place before stumbling closer to lean on the girl. "I... I wanna go home." She mumbled. Glenn would know what to do with her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra watched where the other magi left, seeing just how upset they looked, a pit formed in her stomach. She glanced back at the group before resting her gaze at the entrance of the labyrinth.  "Are we really just going to let them wander off like that? No offense, but I don't really want to deal with two witches back to back. You know?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona took the grief seed and pocketed. "Yeah lets get you home." She wrapped her arm around Fawn to support her. She looked at Percy still with a bit of panic in her eyes. "I'll see you at home in a bit okay." Hearing Sierra she looked over at where Aeron ran. "If they turn that fast..." Her voice fell flat. Did Fawn know now? Well what ever that can of beans was spilt anyways.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault. I know." Fawn whispered, wiping at her cheek. She'd gotten the memo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Percy wraps his arms around Sierra. "I think, we need some food before we go home. Hm? I'm feeling hungry."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Sierra looked between Percy and the entrance. She supposed if they did despair now then intervening may only prolong an inevitable. Not like she could do anything to change their mind anyways. Sierra decided she would keep an eye out for their magic signature and just see what happens. Sierra smiled up at Percy "Yeah, that sounds great!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least this time, she would see it coming.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona shook her head as she lead Fawn out. "It's not your fault. Trust me. If anything Aeron was strong enough to handle this then. The incubators create magi, those magi despair so more magi can live and be created. Its a cycle we get pulled into." She explained. "Which way's your house?" She asked once they were outside. "Also I'm sorry about Midge and what happened at the sanctuary. I didn't really think before I spoke. In no way was I trying to upset you. It was only afterwards I found out what happened." She explained.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn's head was spinning. She'd almost forgotten... "I... I just wanted to find her." She turned to look back as the labyrinth closed up. "But she found me."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>"What was left found you. Fawn Midge died the day she despaired. All that was left was the magic and fragments of her soul. Midge moved on long ago." Belladona explained. "I will say this a wish for someone else will never end well but it always comes from a good place in that persons heart." She in no way believed that but knew that was the case for Midge the girl didn't want to be alone, and she acted without thinking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn swallowed. "She could... speak. That was her. She was sad, crying all the time. But I finally understood her." She shook her head. "You have power. You don't get it."</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Belladona was annoyed. She might have not been like Midge but like hell she was in a similar boat. "More of her was left over in that magic and soul fragments then normal. I happens." She pushed her feelings down. "If she was truly still there she wouldn't have done what happened. She wished for you so her wish affected the witch she turned into. I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling she found out and freaked out. It happens a lot. A magi's soul is ripped from our bodies and put into gems." She was bad at this wasn't she? God she didn't like this side of things. "If I remember correctly she gave you a second chance. Use it. Don't let her wish go to waste." A wasted wish was something she hated more than anything.</span>
</p><p><br/>
   </p><p>
  <span>Fawn swallowed. Even if things were rocky between her and Bella, the other girl had a point. Fawn nodded. She was shaking less and less, after all. "I.... I get it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>